A Gears Christmas
by silentfyre
Summary: Just a little short xmas story. I know that Gears of war isn't based on earth so they wouldn't have a Christmas as such, but for the sake of this little story lets just say that they so. Merry Christmas everyone.
1. Christmas Morning

Anya awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. She turned around to see that Marcus was already up. She suddenly remembered that is was Christmas morning. It was the first Christmas that anyone had celebrated in a long time. She sat up then noticed something tied to one of the bed posts. She realised that it looked like an old sock with something in it. She untied it then noticed that it had a few items in, wrapped in brown paper. There was a scrap piece of paper hanging from it that read 'To Anya, love Marcus xx' She really wasn't excepting and kind of Christmas present from him. She smiled as she emptied the sock to find 3 small gifts. She opened the first one. It was a small black box. Anya opened it to find a simple yet beautiful necklace with a heart shaped pendant. She loved it. The next present was a bottle of perfume. She knew it must have been very old as it hadn't been in production for years. She sprayed some on her wrist, it smelt gorgeous. Then she opened the last present. It was a small box which she opened to find some chocolates in. That was a luxury that one family on the island had started to produce again. It wasn't quite as nice as the chocolate she remembered from the days before E Day, but it was still a luxury. Anya got up and put on her dressing gown, as it was a cold morning. The winter on Azura wasn't as cold as the ones she remembered in Jacinto, but it was still pretty cold. She made her way to the kitchen to see Marcus putting bacon, eggs and toast on a plate for her.

"Morning" he said.

""Good morning to you" She replied. "And thank you so much for the gifts. I didn't expect anything from you"

"I know, but I wanted to get you something"

"Well thank you I love them" She said as she walked up to him and hugged him.

They sat down and enjoyed their breakfast together. When they had finished they shared a couple of the chocolates that he had given her. Marcus then got up.

"Just need to get something from the other room" He came back with a thin box with ribbon tied around it and a bow on top. "Just another little gift for you"

"Marcus, you really shouldn't have"

"I wanted to" he replied.

He handed the box to her. "Here. Open it"

Anya took off the bow and untied the ribbon, impressed how beautifully wrapped it was. She then took the lid off to find a beautiful red scarf inside. She took it out of the box and admired it.

"Oh Marcus, this is beautiful. Where did you get this?"

"I knitted it myself"

Anya was almost speechless. "You knitted this, al by yourself"

"Yeah. Been doing it for about 3 months. Bernie taught me how to knit. She helped a little. Do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it" she said as she wrapped it around her neck. "It's beautiful"

"Looked even more beautiful on you"

Anya smiled at how sweet he could be sometimes. She hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek, to which he quickly took her by surprise kissing her on the lips. Anya looked into his eyes and said

"I love you. Thank you for doing this"

"I love you to Anya"

"So" Anya began. "I got a gift for you to"

"Oh Anya, you really didn't have to"

"I wanted to" Anya went to get his present. She came back with a package wrapped in brown paper. She handed it to him. She had attached a card that read 'To Marcus. Merry Christmas. Anya xxx'

"Thank you" he said. He unwrapped it slowly to find a beautifully crafted picture frame with a photograph inside that he hadn't seen for years. It was of him and Dom and it was taken four years before emergence day the night he and Dom were awared the Embry Star award. They were both smartly dressed in suits. The picture brought back so many memories for Marcus. He didn't know what to say.

"Anya, this is amazing. Where did you get this photo?"

"Oh, it's just one that I've been carrying around all these years. You know Dom had the pictures he carried with him always. So did I. That one, one of my Mother and and then one of you and me"

Marcus smiled and looked at the photo again. He made him happy and sad at the same time.

"Anya this is a nice frame to"

"I made it. Well, Baird helped me"

"Wow, Baird actually helped someone?"

"Yeah, he does have a heart you know."

"Well, thank you Anya. This is a wonderful gift and it really means a lot to me"

He wrapped his arms around her an held her close. Anya smiled thinking _"It's going to be a good day"_


	2. Christmas Dinner

Victor Hoffman was sitting in the study of the house he and Bernie shared on the island of Azura. He was writing out a couple of last minute Christmas cards. The smell coming from the kitchen was wafting under the door. It was starting to smell pretty delicious. He found it hard to remember the last time he had a proper Christmas meal. He made his way to the kitchen to see if Bernie needed any help with preparing dinner.

"Hey, need any help"

"Well, I killed, skinned and stuffed the turkey myself so I think I can handle it"

"Well, sorry I missed that bit" he replied sarcastically. If anyone could make a Christmas meal from scratch it was her. She knew how to live off the land, being a survival expert, she had to. He could smell the turkey cooking in the oven and Bernie was chopping up various vegetables. It was still fairly early but she wanted to get a head start on things. He looked around the kitchen and saw something dark brown.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That, is the Christmas pudding"

He walked over to it and gave it a smell. "No offence babe but what the hell is in that. It stinks."

"Well lots of various dried fruit and it's got flour, suet, um, rum . ."

"Well if it's got rum in it, I guess I will give it a go"

"Oh your definitely having some of this. It's been ageing for a month"

"That long"

"Yeah. The longer the better. Trust me you'll love it. It's tradition."

"We never had these back in Ephyra"

"It originated from where I came from"

"I should have known, you crazy South Islanders. It does stink"

"It's supposed to smell like that. Trust me once

it's cooked, it will be lovely with a bit of cream"

Victor could only hope she was right. "Are you sure I can't help you with something"

"Well, those carrots need peeling and chopping"

"I can do that. Can't let you do everything yourself"

"Where were you when I was chasing the turkey at 6 AM, oh that's right, you were asleep."

Victor began to chuckle at the though of Bernie trying to catch a turkey.

"It's not funny" she said with offence.

"Oh I'm sure it was very funny." he said as continued laughing.

"Keep laughing and you won't get any turkey. Now come on, those carrots aren't going to chop them selves."

He carried on chopping the carrots. He was really impressed that Bernie had grown all the vegetables and potatoes her self. Not to mention raising a turkey as well. After chopping the carrots Bernie told him to relax and she would handle the rest.

"The turkey should be ready about 1.00 so if you can lay the table just before that would help."

Victor laid down on the sofa and soon drifted of. He woke up just in time to get the table ready, They even had a bottle of wine that was given to them by Dizzy. He had made it himself so god knows what it would taste like, but they appreciated the gesture. Bernie then brought in the vegetables and potatoes along with the gravy. Victor sat down at the table and poured them a glass of wine each. He tasted it and it wasn't actually bad at all. Then Bernie brought in the turkey. It was bigger than he thought it would be and it looked delicious. She put it on the table and handed him the carving knife and fork.

"Would you like to do the honours?" she asked

"I would, but I think you would do a much better job of it than me."

Bernie agreed and began to slice the turkey. She gave herself and Victor a generous helping. They then helped themselves to the vegetables, potatoes and gravy. He didn't know where to begin it all looked so good. A few years ago he never thought he would be eating like this again one day. He looked over at Bernie who was already tucking in.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just don't know where to begin it all looks delicious."

"Well try the turkey. It's really good"

He did exactly that and it was good. It didn't take them that long for them both to finish there platefuls. It was the best meal that he'd had in so long.

"Would you like some more" she asked.

"I don't think I can eat another bite"

"Niether can I. Well that's ok, we can have some sandwiches later. And I can use some of the turkey to make a nice stew."

"You really waste nothing do you"

"Of course not. You can't these days"

They sat there for a while talking and drinking their wine. After about half an hour, Bernie went to get the pudding. It did smell a lot better cooked when she put it down on the table. She served up a generous portion for them both and added the cream. Victor was still unsure about the pudding but he knew how much effort she had put into it. He was surprised at how it tasted, much nicer than he was expecting. It was actually pretty delicious. He soon finished it off much to Bernie's surprise and said "More please"

"You really like it, you're not just saying that" she asked.

"No I really like it." She gave him some more and had some more herself. After eating pudding as well they were both completely stuffed. After sitting there for a while letting there food go down, Bernie got up and said,

"I have something for you" She went to get a small packed wrapped in some brown paper. "Now I know we said that we weren't going to do this but, I got you a small Christmas gift. Here" she said as she handed him the package.

"Bernie, you really shouldn't have"

"I wanted to. Go on. Open it"

He unwrapped the paper to find a bottle of brandy. He looked at the date and realised that it was very well aged. The date was before emergence day and the bottle hadn't even been opened.

"Where did you get this?" he asked amazed.

"Oh, I have my ways" she replied with a hint of mystery.

"Well, however you got it, this is an amazing gift. I don't know what to say. Thank you"

"No problem. Don't drink it all at once ok"

"I won't. Bernie, I actually got you something as well. Let me just go and get it"

"You didn't need to do this Vic" she said as he went to get her gift. He came back with a box tied with ribbon. He handed it to her.

"You certainly deserve it after preparing such a lovely Christmas meal. Open it."

Bernie untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a necklace that was made up of beads and semi precious stones. It was natural looking very, Bernie as she wasn't into fancy jewellery.

"Oh Victor, it's beautiful I love it. Where did you get this?"

"Oh, I have my ways to. Here, let me put it on for you." He took the necklace and put in on for her. "There. Really suits you."

"Well this is a lovely gift. Thank you"

"And thank you for my gift. I will definitely enjoy that"

"Well, don't forget we're meeting everyone for drinks tonight so don't drink too much of the brandy"

"Don't worry. I want to make it last as long as possible. Thank you Bernie"

"For the brandy?"

"Not just the brandy. For giving me something I thought I'd never have again. A wonderful Christmas"

"Well, lets just hope that they get better each year that passes"

Victor put his arms around her. "Hey, how about we go to bed for the afternoon"

"That sounds like a good idea. You do mean to just sleep right?" she asked.

"Oh god yes, I'm not a young man any more. Besides, that huge dinner made me very sleepy.

Bernie smiled as the two made there way to bed for a well deserved rest.


	3. Alcohol and a Christmas Kiss

It had reached evening on this festive day on Azura and Sam Byrne had been in the bar for an hour already with Dizzy. They had all decided to meet up for some Christmas drinks.

"Easy on the shots Sam. At least wait till everyone is here"

"What? I'm fine Dizzy, you know I could drink you under the table any time."

Dizzy knew that was true. Sam could certainly handle her drink, even more so than some of the guys.

"Yeah well just take it easy, you still want to be sober when everyone gets here don't you?"

"Ok Granddad" she chuckled. "I'll take it easy.

Pretty soon people started to so up starting with Marcus and Anya. Sam saw Anya and gave her a friendly hug.

"Nice necklace Anya" Sam said noticing her friends new jewellery.

"Oh thanks. It was a present from Marcus"

"Aww how sweet of you Marcus"

Marcus looked mildly embarrassed by her remark. They got themselves some drinks and joined Sam and Dizzy. Then Carmine showed up with Jace and a few other gears. They went over to join the others. Carmine went straight over to Sam.

"Hey Sam. Can I get you a drink?" he said obviously flirting with her.

"Sure, why not" she wasn't going to turn down a free drink. But Carmine wasn't the one she was interested in seeing tonight. He wasn't here yet and Sam had a feeling he wouldn't show up. Sam forgot about that for a moment when they were joined by Hoffman and Bernie who had just showed up. They were greeted by everyone and Anya asked if they'd had a good day.

"We had a lovely day thank you" Bernie answered.

"Yeah, Bernie made us a lovely Christmas meal. Then we spent most of the afternoon in bed"

Carmine nudged Jace and whispered something which made Jace giggle.

"Wanna share the joke" Hoffman asked

"He said, the old man's still got it in in" Jace said much to Carmines annoyance.

"Calm down boys, we were in bed because we were sleeping. The food made us tired"

"Gotcha" Carmine said to Hoffman, winking. Hoffman just rolled his eyes at him. The group talked about the kind of day they'd all had. Bernie made everyone laugh with her story about chasing the turkey at 6AM this morning. Everyone was having a pretty good time although Sam was preoccupied waiting for a certain blond gear to show up.

Cole and Baird were on their way to the bar. Baird didn't really want to go but Cole had convinced him.

"C'mon Baird it'll be fun"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just go home"

"Oh c'mon, you don't want to be anti social do you?"

"Ok. Just one drink. Then I'm going"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Cole chuckled.

They were the last two to arrive at the bar. Sam was secretly happy to see Baird walk in, but didn't show it. She barely looked at him. Baird saw Sam sitting at the bar. He knew she was probably going to give him a hard time about something.

_"Would it kill her to be nice for a change. Not that I'm never nice to her"_ he thought as he saw her drinking another shot with the guys. _"And she's been drinking to. Perfect"_ Cole being Cole mingled with everyone in the bar wishing them all a merry Christmas being his usual cheery self. Baird just stuck to him self looking moody as usual. He was about to leave the bar when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Hey Blondie, where the hell do you think you're going?" Sam asked.

"Just heading home" he replied.

"Not yet your not" she protested. "We haven't had a drink together yet" she said as she began pulling him towards the bar. Baird shook her off. "Oh c'mon blondie just one drink with my favourite gear"

"Ok Sam you much be really drunk"

"I've had a few but I'm ok. C'mon, let me buy you a drink, to say Merry Christmas"

Baird sighed. "Ok. One drink. Then I'm going home ok"

"Ok, you got it. Hey barman!"

"I have a name Sam. It's Lou remember?"

"Ok Lou. Get my man here the strongest shot you have"

He poured Baird a glass of something pretty lethal looking. Baird looked at it unsure.

"C'mon don't be such a wimp"

Baird downed it in one go. It was pretty nasty and Baird shook his head thoroughly after he drank it.

"God, what is that"

"That is the good stuff. You want another"

"No I don't want another. I said one drink remember." he said as he got up to leave.

Sam's plan for tonight was falling apart. _"He isn't supposed to leave yet"_ she thought.

"Ok. If you insist. But at least let me walk you home"

"Ok." Baird said confused. Sam sure was acting weird around him tonight. _"Must be the alcohol"_ He thought.

Baird didn't notice Sam grab something from above the door frame and put it in her pocket as they left the bar. _"This will have to do"_ she thought.

Sam and Baird walked back to his apartment. Baird was surprised she could still walk straight. She really could hold her drink well. She was unusually quiet on the way back. He didn't say much either. When they got back to his door he thanked her for the drink.

"Oh Baird. There is one more thing.

"What's that" he asked with curiosity.

"First, close your eyes"

"Why, what you gonna do" he asked, thinking Sam was going to play some kind of joke on him.

"Nothing, just close your eyes. Trust me"

"Ok fine" he said closing his eyes.

Sam pulled out out of her pocket what was hanging above the door in the bar. It was a piece of mistletoe that she'd put there earlier. She held it above them both, stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Baird was more than surprised, he wasn't expecting that at all. He didn't pull away though, he kissed her back, surprised that he enjoyed it so much. After they kissed he opened his eyes and said,

"What the hell was that?"

"Look up" she said as she was still holding the mistletoe above their heads.

"Oh, I get it. Mistletoe. Very festive Sam. So that's what the kiss was for. Because of the mistletoe and Christmas?"

"Well yeah. That and . ."

"What?"

"Well. Truth be told, I've always wanted to kiss you"

"Come again?" he asked surprised.

"I've always wanted to kiss you. Just had to come up with the perfect excuse that's all"

Baird was shocked by what she said. He had always secretly fancied Sam, even though she drove him crazy, but he had no idea she liked him in that way.

"So" he began. "Now that you've kissed me, what do you want to do now?"

"Kiss you again"

"I'm up for that" he said as he suddenly pulled her close surprising her. They kissed again, for a bit longer this time. After they broke apart she looked up at him and smiled saying,

"Think of that as you're Christmas present."

He smirked at her and said,

"Well why don't you come in?"

"What for?" she asked.

"So I can give you your Christmas present" he replied his smirk growing bigger.

He unlocked his door then kissed her again as they made their way inside, never breaking their passionate kiss.


End file.
